


couldn't find one so I made one

by Eizenfaust



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Smut, lumitity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eizenfaust/pseuds/Eizenfaust
Summary: lumitity
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	couldn't find one so I made one

**Author's Note:**

> nothing of use here, but go follow @maresdraws on IG

this is the height of my career


End file.
